Fight For Us
by xwannaflyx
Summary: When ordered away from TenTen for no solid reason, what will Neji do?
1. Orders

this isnt the best story ive ever written but whatever....

please read!

* * *

Orders 

Neji stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. "Hiashi-sama, you wanted to see me sir?"

Hiashi looked up, "Ah, yes, I wanted to talk to you about your team."

"My team sir?" Neji asked, confused.

Hiashi nodded, "There's this little issue with your female teammate, the orphan girl," he said dismissively. "That girl is very close to you."

"Her name is TenTen," Neji said without thinking.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "Yes…. yes….. you seem close, you meet her everyday and I've seen the two of you spending time together."

"We train sir," Neji said coolly, "We discuss tactics in ANBU, we train, we discuss new jutsus, and we fight sir that is all."

"You are forbidden from spending more time with her," Hiashi said coldly. "Her ranking leaves much to be desired and her presence is driving away the possible candidates for you marriage. You and her 'discussing' and 'training' must stop."

Neji's eyebrows drew together the slightest bit, showing his displeasure. "Of course Hiashi-sama," he said blankly, then he paused, "Why though sir?"

Hiashi stared at Neji, putting intimidation into his sight, "Orders are not to be questioned Neji, you are dismissed," he said coldly, turning his attention to the papers on his desk.

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Of course sir," he said stiffly before stepping out of the room.

* * *

you know the system

please review!


	2. Over

Over

Neji slowly walked to the training grounds where he and TenTen trained. TenTen noticed him coming and smiled, "Neji!" she called out happily in greeting.

"TenTen," he greeted neutrally.

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him, "Neji…… what's wrong?" she asked softly. She was looking at him with a slightly hurt expression and her eyes were confused.

Neji kept his expression blank as he gestured slightly between them, "I can't do this anymore," he explained softly.

TenTen cocked her head to the side, "This?" She walked toward him slowly and placed a hand on his cheek, "Neji….. what is it that you can't do?" she paused slightly, "Why is it you can't do it?"

Neji gently took her hand away from her face, "It's….. it's over," he said bluntly.

TenTen blinked but a small smile suddenly formed on her face, "Ah…. I see….. will we still be training together?" she asked calmly.

Neji diverted his eyes slightly, "I think it'd be better if we spent some time away from each other."

TenTen smiled sadly and before he could react, kissed him on the cheek. "Fly free someday Neji, I know….." she paused and shook her head before turning to leave.

Neji frowned, "Aren't you going to train?"

TenTen smiled slightly, "I already did," she lied, "Besides, you need to train too." She turned and walked away, heading in the direction of home.

Neji watched her go, "I'm sorry TenTen," he said quietly, whispering the words he couldn't say to TenTen to the wind.

TenTen heard his light whispered and closed her eyes, "I know……."

* * *

i know i know

im sorry

dont kill me for breaking them up but

*ducks as a random heavy object suddenly flies through the air*

calm down youre gonna kill me and then you wont get your next chapter!

*cough XXTEMARIXX cough*


	3. Why

Why

When TenTen knew the trees blocked her from Neji's vision, she abruptly changed her direction and began heading to the Hyuuga Compound. When she reached the gates, she found her way barred by Hyuugas. TenTen summoned two fans, small ones that Temari had helped her train with. Almost contemptuously, she swung the fans, letting loose well aimed cutting wind on them. While they tried to figure out what was going on in the chaos of flying things and attacks, TenTen snuck pass them and walked toward Hiashi's office.

"I let myself in," she said calmly, "I hope you don't mind?" she added with a slight smile.

Hiashi looked up from his paperwork slowly. "I should've known you'd come here, but what do you want?" he pushed some papers to the side and sat up slightly, smoothing down his shirt the slightest bit.

TenTen pursed her lips, "Why did you order Neji to stay away from me?"

Hiashi raised his hands in a questioning gesture, "What makes you think that I made him, perhaps he just tired of your company."

TenTen smirked and replied with a barb she knew would hurt him. "Right, he stayed away from me because he tired of me, just like Hizashi-sama tired of you, you mean?"

Hiashi flinched a little, "All right then, I did tell him to stay away from you."

TenTen smiled dangerously and slammed her palm on the desk, "I'm not asking if you did, I already know that. I'm asking _why_ you did it, and you're going to answer me now unless you want your insides to not be so_ inside_ anymore."

Hiashi stood to his full height, "You're threatening me," he growled dangerously.

TenTen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, and you're changing the subject, _why_?"

Hiashi slowly sat down, "Fine, I ordered him to do so because you were getting in the way."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, "Of what? Of the missiles that are trying to kill him at missions? Of the fangirls that try to smother him into a hug? Or are you talking about that little assassination attempt the Hyuuga Elders pulled a few days ago?"

Hiashi stiffened, "An assassination attempt….?" he whispered slowly, "When?"

TenTen sighed, "What are you talking about, tell me that and I'll tell you what I know."

Hiashi sighed and finally told her, "Neji must get married into a high ranking clan member and must only be associated with the higher ranks if he is to become the next Hyuuga Head."

TenTen frowned, "So you're trying to make him the Hyuuga Head and force him to lose the friends he has?"

Hiashi shifted the slightest bit, slightly affected by the cold accusing tone of TenTen's. "You could put it that way I suppose. But it is for the greater good."

TenTen's eyes flashed before she had him pinned to the wall with a kunai dangerously close to his throat, "_Greater good_," she hissed. "You're telling him to forever be lonely for the _greater good_? Well I'll tell you something Hiashi-sama," she spat, "Dictators have justified their _killings_ and _massacres _by saying it's the _greater good_ and you expect me to just believe something _you_ say is for the greater good!?!?!"

Hiashi opened his mouth to reply when the door quietly opened and Neji stepped in. "Uncle…. TenTen?"

TenTen gave him a blank smile as she let go of his uncle, "Hey Neji, what's up?"

Neji blinked before saying, "Uncle, would you excuse us for second please," he said calmly. I noticed that his hands moved into slight fists, showing he was either worried or angry.

Hiashi raised his eyebrows but nodded slowly. TenTen turned and walked out the door, already running toward the Team Gai training ground.

-x-

"So what's the matter?" TenTen asked nonchalantly.

Neji frowned, "Why were you there?" he demanded.

TenTen reached up to cup his cheek, "I wanted to know why on many things."

"Many things?" Neji asked suspiciously.

TenTen bored her eyes into his gaze, "Why Neji," she whispered, "I'm fine with keeping everything quiet, I'm fine with keeping this," she pointed between them, her eyes started to get bright, "between just us, I just wanted to know _why_."

"Why what?" he said calmly.

TenTen gritted her teeth and angrily grabbed Neji's collar, "Why Neji! Why won't you fight anymore! Have you seriously gotten that weak!"

Neji's eyes grew cold as he pushed her away, "You know nothing."

TenTen swallowed slightly, "Nothing…..?" she whispered, "Nothing? I know nothing? Like how I know nothing about that glowing green curse mark on your forehead. I like I know nothing about how much the death of your father hurt you and it was the main reason you clamped down? Nothing about you?"

Neji finally noticed the slow tears that were tracking their trail down TenTen's face. "TenTen….."

TenTen shook her head, "Why won't you fight for us? For this?" she whispered softly before turning and walking away.

She was very much out of his vision and hearing when he finally answered, "I don't want to see you get hurt….."

* * *

i know.....

this isnt exactly one of my best works but thanks for reading...

review please!


	4. Will

Will

TenTen sighed for what felt the umpteenth time in front of Temari. "Damn it girl!" Temari growled, "Go talk to Hinata or something, I can't stand all this sighing."

TenTen flopped backwards onto the ground, "Can't."

Temari wrinkled her nose, "Uhhhh….. go train with Neji?"

"Forbidden."

"Train with Gai and Lee?"

"I value my sanity."

"Good point," Temari conceded with a small smile. "So what got you so damn depressed anyway?" she asked curiously.

TenTen sighed again then suddenly shot up. "Oh no, I am definitely not acting like some sort of pathetic weakling, ARGHHHHHH GOD DAMN IT I HOPE HE GOES DROWN AND BURN TO ASHES EXTREMELY PAINFULLY IN HELL!!" she shrieked.

Temari blinked and backed up a little. To be honest, TenTen was downright terrifying when she was mad. One because her weapons (like all of them as in all nine million seven thousand eight something of them) started floating around her like some ominous cloud, that and the fact that she screamed death threats that sounded extremely painful. "Uhhh…… TenTen, are you okay?" Temari asked hesitantly.

TenTen continued to yell out a constant stream of very painful death threats and curses. "I HOPE HE FUCKIN' GETS STABBED THEN CRUCIFIED AND STUCK UP THERE FOR ALL ETERNITY BEFORE BEING PUT DOWN TO BE CUT TO PIECES AND BURNED WHILE HE'S STILL ALIVE DURING THE ENTIRE PROCESS!" TenTen shrieked. Temari winced in sympathy for whoever it was. "HE BETTER FUCKIN' GET SKINNED ALIVE THEN HIS BODY GETS SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY ROASTED OVER A HUGE FIRE THEN EATEN ALIVE!!!"

Temari winced and decided to intervene. "TenTen….. uhhh you okay hun?"

TenTen suddenly flashed Temari a sweet smile, "I'm fine, wanna spar?"

Temari paled and began backing up, "A-A-Actually," she stammered, "I-I-I th-think that I-I here Sh-Shika c-c-calling me, uhhhh, c-catch you l-later!" Temari exclaimed before peeling out of there as fast as she could.

TenTen blinked at the dust cloud, "Odd….. I don't think I've ever heard Tem stammer….. oh well, better just go practice or something."

TenTen got up and jogged to the training ground and froze when she saw the person she had definitely not wanted to meet there. "TenTen….." he said quietly.

TenTen blinked and finally conjured up a smile, "Hey Neji."

Neji stopped his training and turned to leave when TenTen rushed over and grabbed his arm, "Stay…. just for a while, what they don't know won't kill them."

Neji looked at TenTen's expression before nodding and sitting down. TenTen slid down a tree trunk and sat next to Neji, leaning her head wearily against the tree trunk. "Why?" Neji asked TenTen, looking at her serene and peaceful profile.

TenTen looked at him and blinked, "Why am I calm? Actually I wasn't calm a few minutes ago, muttering about how I was going to crucify you and burn you while making sure you were alive during the entire process…… then I realized my anger was completely pointless and decided to calm down a little!" she said cheerfully.

Neji blinked a looked a little disturbed, "TenTen—"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe fuckin' pissed at you but I didn't rant too badly…… except for maybe the screaming and the whole painful deaths part but—"

"TenTen—"

"—it wasn't that bad. I mean, there wasn't that much blood in it, just a whole ton of pain so it's not as bad as some of my rants, right?" she said, continuing on the rant as if she hadn't heard Neji.

"TENTEN!"

TenTen looked at Neji in feigned surprise, "What?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Neji said calmly.

TenTen finally gave a small sad smile, "No, I know…… and I'm wondering what part of the why you're asking me."

"Why did you just accept it?" Neji asked curiously.

TenTen's eyes flashed angrily as she suddenly stood up and glared down at Neji's slightly surprised form. "Accept it?" she hissed, "When did I ever _accept _it?!?!"

Neji blinked at her slowly, "So are you going to let me go?"

TenTen looked at him slowly before once again, cupping his face in her hands, "Neji," she whispered softly, "If you won't fight for us…… I will."


	5. Please

Please

TenTen smiled and brushed her fingers along the cool sharp metal in front of her. She was spending her free time looking through the weapons at the shop and occasionally buying one when it wasn't too expensive. TenTen turned and looked at a finely made katana with something close to wonder on her face, a smile widening the slightest before fading again.

Temari, who stood next to her with a part desperate expression on her face, winced. All of TenTen's friends had been trying to get her to genuinely smile for the past three weeks since Neji and TenTen just seemed to rip apart. Since then, TenTen hadn't given them that many genuine smiles, only smiling slightly around Lee and Gai or when she was handling her beloved weapons.

TenTen turned and gave Temari a forced smile, "Want to go spar?" she asked, gently placing the katana back.

Temari sighed and nodded before following TenTen out the door and into the training grounds. Right before they were about to attack Temari interrupted, "Why TenTen?"

TenTen gave a slightly vacant look, "Why…..?"

Temari's eyes flashed as she slammed her fan down in the ground, "Damn it TenTen! we know that you're upset and all but why are you pushing _us_ away?!?!"

TenTen looked at Temari's furious face before giving her a genuine apologetic smile, "You're right Tem, I'm sorry."

Temari blinked and gave TenTen a tired smile, "It's all right Ten, you just had me, us, worried a bit."

TenTen smiled at Temari, her lips rising slightly and her eyes slightly pained, "I know I'm acting like a complete pathetic weakling but…… but I didn't just lose someone I loved you know…. I lost my best friend….. practically a family member…."

Temari sighed and tugged her fan out of the dirt, "You should talk to Sakura about that. if Shikamaru left me behind I'd just kick his ass."

TenTen gave Temari a wry smile, "That's actually a very good idea….. I'm gonna go visit Hinata," she added randomly before wandering off in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

Temari watched her go and raised her eyebrows, "At least I got her to smile," she muttered before marching off to Shikamaru to complain a little.

-x-

TenTen looked at the guard that was barring her way with contemptuous, amused eyes. "You're seriously trying to stop me?" she asked, her lips rising to a smirk.

The guards flinched slightly as the weapons began to float around her, "It's orders by Hiashi-sama that you are not to enter the Hyuuga Compound!"

TenTen looked at the guards before smiling in amusement. She cocked her head to the side and began filled her hands with chakra. She sprinted straight toward the gate and smacked her hands down to the ground, giving her leverage. Her flip landed her at the top of the gate, her triumphant smile apparent on her face. She flipped lightly back to the ground and began walking away, ignoring the guards' calls to get back there.

She had to dodged a few people and sneak around to get to Hinata's room, but finally she succeeded. She quietly opened the window to Hinata's room and peeked in. "TenTen!" Hinata hissed in surprise as she saw TenTen's tired face framed by her window.

"Hey Hina," TenTen said calmly, "Can I come in?"

Hinata blinked then nodded rapidly, quickly backing away from the window. TenTen jumped down lightly without a single bit of noise and gave Hinata a genuine grin, "Never did like your family."

Hinata smiled weakly, very glad that TenTen was starting to smile again. "Why did you come?" she asked curiously, her head cocked to the side as she listen to the outraged yells and curses.

TenTen stopped smiling and gave Hinata a distant look, "I…… I needed to talk to him, do you know where he is?"

"Probably his room," Hinata said quietly, begging anyone of divine power that TenTen wouldn't get found out.

TenTen winked her thanks and walked toward the door. She quietly opened and crept out.

-x-

TenTen opened the door to Neji's room and was met with shock, "TenTen……" he whispered quietly.

TenTen calmly closed the door behind her, "Hey Neji."

"You shouldn't be here," he said a little more calmly. Both of them could practically feel a part of them flying back to them now that they were together.

TenTen sighed and walked over to him, "I came to say just one thing."

"What?"

TenTen placed her hand on his cheek, "Please Neji," she whispered, "Just please try….. try to come back to me."

Neji stepped back a little, "I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"Please," TenTen begged softly, "Just….. please," she whispered before jumping out his open window and running away.

* * *

god can i get sappier? (fly back to them now that they were together?!?!? WTF happened to me?!?!?)

anyway

thanks for reading

review!


	6. Alone

Alone

Neji looked at the window for a moment before snapping out of it and sitting on his bed to meditate. When he closed his eyes, he saw TenTen's pleading face on his eyelids. He closed his eyes tighter, ordering his brain to stop sending him images of this.

"Neji-niisan," whispered a hesitant Hinata.

"Yes."

"Did she come?" she asked softly.

Neji looked at her in surprise, "……..yes."

"You should listen to what she said," Hinata whispered, her voice unnaturally bold. Neji looked at her again, his gaze blank and emotionless. "I mean…" she said softly, "Neji….. you're giving up now…. that's all you're doing."

Neji looked at her in shock before suddenly standing up, he had been hit with one of those 'sudden clarity' moments. "Excuse me Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled, "Do what you must, Niisan."

Neji quickly sprinted out of his room and out to the training grounds that TenTen and he had shared what felt so long ago. He skidded to a halt in front of the clearing, his breathes coming a little faster than they normally would. "TenTen?" he called softly.

"So you did come," came the answer, "I was starting to think you wouldn't." Neji glanced up when TenTen suddenly jumped down and looked at him in the eyes, "What is it?"

Neji, without thinking, leaned down and kissed her lips. TenTen froze, her expression blanking before she gently returned it. when they separated, TenTen placed their forehead together, Neji's a little higher than hers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" TenTen asked breezily.

"For leaving….. I should've done what you said."

"Hm?" she asked in confusion.

"I should've fought."

TenTen smiled and looked at him with happy eyes, "I'm fighting for us, Neji, I never go down without a fight remember?"

Neji drew his face closer to hers, "Yes but….."

"But?" she asked, bemusement and confusion in her tone and eyes.

"I'm not letting you do it alone," Neji whispered, taking her lips with his.

TenTen smiled against the lips, "Good," she whispered when they parted.

* * *

hahaha...

i put them back together

you can stop trying to kill me xxtemarixx, heavenlyswirl

thanks for reading

review!


	7. What

What

Hiashi glared at them from his desk. "So you're defying me, the Elders, and everyone else to be together with this girl?"

Neji stiffened slightly, "Yes." TenTen said nothing but she squeezed his hand reassuringly under the table.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "Even if I saw you'll get disowned?"

Neji felt TenTen stiffen next to him and squeezed her hand reassuringly this time. "Yes."

Hiashi glared at TenTen, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Neji said calmly.

Hiashi suddenly smiled, "That's good."

TenTen blinked, "Excuse me Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi gave them both an amused look, "I wanted to see if Neji was strong enough to become the Hyuuga Head, that's why I tested him with a slightly minor thing."

"What?" TenTen asked testily from her spot.

Neji grabbed her other hand before she could try to assassinate the Hyuuga Head, "Calm down," he whispered.

Hiashi smiled proudly, "I was a little worried at first, after all, you seemed to be hesitant in disobeying me."

Neji felt like shaking his head slightly, the plan was very much like his uncle. TenTen however was breathing slowly and counting under her breathe to keep from trying to murder him.

"When you both decided to fight and you confronted me about it, I decided you were right to be the Hyuuga Head," Hiashi finished cheerfully.

TenTen twitched, "I'm gonna kill him Neji," she muttered.

"No."

"I swear I'm gonna kill him," she growled again, her hand inching toward a weapon again.

Hiashi hid a smile as he gestured to the door, "You may leave now." Neji quickly pulled his girlfriend to her feet and half carried her out to prevent her from killing his uncle and Hyuuga Head.

"Calm down TenTen!" he hissed.

"Oh and Neji," Hiashi added, trying to resist a smirk from coming up.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked in a strained tone.

"I wish you luck in your relationship."

"Thank you sir, I'll need it," he said calmly, still holding onto TenTen's arms to prevent her from killing his uncle.

Hiashi stiffened slightly in his office when he heard five distinct crashes come from outside. _I suppose it was only expected that she'd be angry about this deal_, he thought reflectively.

"I swear to Kami I'll freakin' kill him in a slow painful manner!" TenTen shrieked angrily from wherever she was.

Hiashi looked around his room and smiled, _I'm glad they're together, it'll make Neji less stiff._ He closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair, _But did he have to choose that girl….. she's_ scary_…. and _vicious_…. and_ not_ very_ Hyuuga_._

_

* * *

_hahahahahaha

like the twist?

completed!

review please!


End file.
